¿12 minutos en el paraíso? o mejor ¿12 preguntas dulces?
by Saku-Chan21
Summary: Sakura y Alexandra celebraban la fiesta de su madre ¿muerta?, amigos, conversaciones, alcohol, preguntas y declaraciones ¡Todo eso en una noche!
1. Chapter 1

Uff mi constante imaginación quiso subir este Fic… se llama "¿12 minutos en el paraíso? o mejor ¿12 preguntas dulces?", sera un fic rated M, habrá lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de tono (Pero nunca llegan mas allá, no quiero perturbar esas mentes de ángeles…), a si que si no les gusta eso, sera mejor que esperen mi actualización de "Swett friends", ademas tendrá unos cuantos capítulos, no creo que mas de 10 y los subiré con el tiempo

Esto es lo que la ficha tiene que contener

Nombre y apellido: (Sobrenombre que le diga el chico que le gusta)

Características Físicas:

Características Psicológicas:

Como se involucro al juego: (Sakura las invito o la vieron y se integraron)

Chico: (Castiel es MIO! y Kentin es de una amiga llamada "Alexandra…" que al escuchar la palabra Kentin aparece aquí… )

Se emborracho o estaba bien:

Extra:

Con forme vengan las ideas a mi iré subiendo los capítulos

* * *

Prologo

Todo había empezado por aburrimiento, Una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes les pregunto a los chicos si habían jugado 12 minutos en el paraíso, A lo que los chicos dijeron un "NO"

_-Rosalaya ¿Quieres jugar?-_Pregunto Sakura

_-Si… Pero, ¿Puedo llevar a leigth?-_Pregunto Rosalaya

_-Saben, A mi me gusta mas el juego… 12 preguntas dulces -_Dijo Castiel sonriendo de lado_-Pero el de mayores_

-_¿No entiendo?, ¿Podrías explicar por favor?_-Dijo Lisandro

_-Si no respondes la pregunta que te dieron, Puedes castigar a tu compañera…-_Dijo Sakura sonriendo con malicia-_Bien ¡Hoy en mi casa al salir de la escuela!_-Dijo sonriendo asustando a todos por su grito

_-¿Y tus padres?-_Preguntaron todos

_-No estarán en mi casa por un largo tiempo otra vez… Pero pasando a otro tema ¿Te vienes Rosalaya?-_Pregunto Sakura sonriéndole

_-Claro… Invitare a Leigth y nos vemos en tu casa ¡Nos vemos!-_Dijo alzando una mano

_-Nos vemos Sakura-_Dijeron los chicos saliendo, Sakura pensaban que ellos nunca lo habían jugado, Pero ellos ya sabían que eran… Esas noches serian las mejores de sus vidas

* * *

Ese es el prologo, ojala les guste…

¡ah! Esto lo escuche de unas chicas de mi escuela "Put**" que dijeron "Andrea has jugado… y la historia ya la saben lo mas raro es que al escuhar toda su historia estaba mas roja que el pelo de Castiel, me miraron y se rieron ...put*** dije yo JAJA XD

Se despide Saku-Chan21 (conocida como la subnormal! XD)


	2. ¡Comienza la fiesta!

La ganas me comían, aquí está el primer capítulo… ojala les guste

* * *

*15468* Pensamientos

**(N/a) notas de autora**

Pov (Point of vist) Punto de vista

* * *

_-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?-_Preguntaron las 4 chicas mirando hacia sus lados

* * *

Pov Neiko

_-Niki!-_Grito Sakura alzando una mano en forma de saludo

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-_Pregunto jugando en su PSP_\- Lo siento pero estoy en el nivel en que debo derrotar a el jefe_

_-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?-Pregunto Sakura _

_-No-_Dijo secamente_\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que jugar video juegos?_

_-Pero, Si vas te daré mi PSP_-Dijo y a Neiko le gustó la idea de tener 4 PSP

_-Okay… Iré-_Dijo Neiko con los ojos brillantes

Hace unas horas con Lylian…

* * *

_-Y dime Sakura ¿Qué nota tienes en el examen de biología?-_Me pregunto mi amiga de pelo negro y ojos celestes

_-5 de 20 puntos-_Dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza_-Equivale a un 4.5…-_

_-Yo estudie con Lisandro… Y tengo un 10!-_Dijo Lylian

_-Milagro que no se le perdió la cabeza para estudiar…-_Dijo Sakura sonriendo

_\- Bueno ¡Adiós Sakura!-_Dijo despidiéndose con la mano

_-¡Espera!, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-_

_-*Nunca me han gustado tus juegos Sakura* Lo siento tengo tarea Saku-_Dijo Lylian

_-Estará Lisandro en unos momentos más…-_Al parecer eso le gusto y se detuvo_\- Bueno, Si no quieres ir… Llamare a Nina a que venga-_

_-¡IRE!-_Grito haciendo que Sakura saltara por el susto_-*No dejare que la puta de Nina se entrometa con Lisandro*_

* * *

Con Morgan hace unas horas…

_-Oye Morgan!-_Grito la "Molesta" de Sakura

_-¿Qué quieres?-_Dijo la chica de pelo blanco cubriendo su derecho ojo y, su ojo izquierdo color sangre mirando a Sakura

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solitaria?...-_Dijo abrazando por los hombros a Morgan

_-Estoy haciendo nada y suéltame-_Dijo sacando el brazo de Sakura_\- Te pregunto otra vez ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir a mi casa hoy-_ Dijo sonriendo Sakura

_-¿Por qué iría?-_Pregunto a Sakura

_-Es que ira Víctor y me dijo "si no viene Morgan no voy"… A veces lo odio ¬3¬…-_Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

_-Bien… Iré, ¿A qué hora en tu casa?-_Pregunto Morgan

_-A las 9.00 de la noche ¡No faltes o te matare!-_Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la sala

* * *

Hace unas horas con Tsubasa

_-Usagi-chan_**(N/a: Usagi-Chan: Conejita… Se ve más lendo .3.)-**Grito Sakura corriendo hacia la chica de pelo negro un poco más debajo de su cintura, Ojos azul zafiro, que dibujaba un manga romántico_-Cuando termines ¡Me lo muestras!-_Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

_-Jaja, ¡Claro!-_Dijo ella sonriendo

_-Bien… Al grano ¿Conoces el juego 12 preguntas dulces?-_Pregunto Sakura

_-No… Pero me suena delicioso-_Dijo ella imaginando el e juego

_-… ¿Y, 12 minutos en el paraíso?-_Pregunto esta vez sacando de los pensamientos a Tsubasa

_-Nop…-_Dijo ella negando con su cabeza…

_-Entonces ¿Te gustaría venir a jugar?-_Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

_-No me gustan tus juegos, La última vez Castiel tuvo que correr 10 metros en tanga por la escuela-_Dijo recordando la vergüenza de Castiel

_-Si eso es ser…-_Juntaron sus manos

_-¡EPIC TROLL!-_Se rieron

_-Bueno, ¿Y quién más ira?-_Pregunto Tsubasa

_-Nathaniel, Melody-_Al parecer eso enfureció a Tsubasa

_-Iré… Además-_Su ira se fue y volvió la Tsubasa infantil y tierna_\- Quiero saber de qué se tratara!_

_-*No te arrepentirás*-_Sonrió con malicia Sakura

* * *

En el tiempo real

_-Bien chicas siéntense-_Dijo Rosalaya

_-Bienvenidas chicas- _Dijeron los chicas mirando a todas

_-…Nathaniel dijo que no podría venir… Alexis fue a comprar al centro comercial-_Dijo Rosalaya mirando a Sakura_\- Espera… Me llego un Wathapps_

"**¿Ira Tsubasa?"**

"_**Si"**_

"…**Tratare de escaparme de casa… Además estoy solo"**

"_***Epic face palm* Ven ahora"**_

_-Hablando de eso… ¡Hoy viene mi hermana!-_Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules , Que al ver a Kentin se lanzó a abrazarlo

_-¡KENTIN!-_Grito y abrazo a Kentin, El cual miro sorprendida a la chica que lo abrazo

_-¿Q-Quien eres tú?-_Pregunto

_-¿Eh?... No me reconoces?, Soy Alexandra-_Dijo y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos

_-¡La chica con lentes y espinillas?!-_Dijo Kentin sorprendido

_-Además era plana_-Dijo Castiel sonriendo, Pero de pronto una zapatilla choco contra su cabeza_\- ¿Qué carajos?, ¿¡Quien fue?!_\- Sonrió Sakura

_-Bien, Juguemos a… Veamos… Tenemos, Guitar Hero… Outlast, Slenderman… *Diabolick lovers Que hace esto aquí!*-_Al parecer a algunos querían jugar Outlast, Pero casi nadie quería ese

_-Bueno tenemos a 5 que quieren Guitar Hero, 5 Slenderman-_ Dijo Sakura

_-…Y yo?-_Pregunto Nathaniel entrando por una ventana con una mochila

_-¿WTF? ¡¿DE DONDE SALISTE?!-_Preguntaron todos excepto Lisandro

_-Llegue hace una rato y como no abrían la puerta entre por la ventana… Hablando de juegos yo quiero… Slenderman-_ Dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa inocente

_-…Sakura que juego quieres?-_Preguntaron todos

_-Mmm, Como soy la dueña de casa jugaremos… Cocina pavo con mama!-_Los chicos miraron a Sakura con cara de "Que mierda se fumó esta?"_\- Nah mentira yo quiero Guitar Hero, Después jugamos Outlast-_

_-¿Por qué decidiste hacer esta fiesta?-_Pregunto Morgan

_-Veras… Hoy mi madre cumple 5 años de fallecida-_Dijo Sakura y Alexandra con una sonrisa

_-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO CON UNA SONRISA?!-_Preguntaron todos

_-Nuestra madre nos dijo "Si algún dia muero, No me lloren, Hagan una fiesta y denme muchos nietos!"-_

_-Oka… Empecemos…-_Tsubasa ya estaba en un puesto y Armin retándola

Estuvieron tocando la canción American Idiot de Green Day Castiel y yo cantábamos las canciones

Después de que Armin… Perdiera, Le toco a Lisandro contra Sakura

Y así hasta que llegaron a la final… Neiko contra Tsubasa

_-Neiko_ /**Tsubasa**-Gritaban algunos

Comenzamos a tocar la canción de rata blanca/ el mago y la hada, Hasta que Tsubasa y neiko empataron

_-Arrodíllense ante las mejores jugadoras de Guitar Hero-_Dije yo y Tsubasa me miraba con cara de WTF? Niki solo sonreía

_-¡Oh grandes diosas las veneramos!-_ Todos nos arrodillamos

* * *

-30 minutos después—

_-Bien, A lo que veníamos… Juguemos las 12 preguntas dulces con castigo y 12 minutos dulces con Castigo_-Dijo Alexandra

* * *

Fiiiiiuuu… Todo ese poquito en ¡2 días!

Las fichas elegidas son *redoble de tambores*…

Black Ross: Armin el gamer

Anti456: El sensualon de Lisandro que se convertirá en un macho en este juego .3. XD

Valentine-J: Vicktor

Yuui Kuroyume: El Yandere de Nathaniel…


End file.
